We Remain
by Lily Shinku
Summary: Elle n'était qu'une gamine. Mais l'âge d'un vainqueur ne se mesure pas au temps passé en vie. C'est pourquoi, au fond, elle était aussi vieille que toi.


Titre : We remain

Disclaimer : Les personnages et l'univers appartiennent à Suzanne Collins.

Résumé : Elle n'était qu'une gamine. Mais l'âge d'un vainqueur ne se mesure pas au temps passé en vie. C'est pourquoi, au fond, elle était aussi vieille que toi.

Notes : Cet OS a été écrit dans le cadre de la communauté 7 couples avec le thème : la première fois.

* * *

**We Remain**

Elle n'était encore qu'une gamine lorsque tu l'as vue pour la première fois. Une gamine de 17 ans, qui venait d'être moissonnée pour les 71èmes Hunger Games. Elle avait l'air fragile, frêle et semblait toujours sur le point de fondre en larme. Elle n'était pas une menace pour tes tributs, même si tu savais qu'ils n'avaient aucune chance de l'emporter. Pas quand on voyait les brutes épaisses des districts 1, 2 et 4. Même celui du 9 était dangereux, avec son 10 obtenu lors des tests. Mais cette gamine avec son 4 ? Non, elle était loin d'être dangereuse pour tes tributs.

Malgré tout, Chaff et toi l'aviez quand même observée. Après tout, vos tributs étaient morts dans le bain de sang (tu leur avais bien dit de s'en éloigner le plus vite possible, mais ils n'avaient pas écouté, comme beaucoup) alors vous n'aviez rien d'autre à faire. Elle attirait l'attention des sponsors avec ses manières de petite fille fragile et candide, et était ignorée des carrières. En somme, elle survivait et tout le monde spéculait sur le carrière qui la tuerait.

Sauf que ça ne s'était pas passé comme ça. Toi même, tu en es encore étonné après toutes ces années. Il ne restait plus que cinq tributs, dont cette fichue gamine que les 3 carrières restants laissaient tranquille. Fichue gamine qui avait réussi à récupérer une hache sur le cadavre de la carrière du 2. Puis elle était tombée sur la tribut du 1 qui venait de tuer celui du 10. Et alors que la carrière hésitait à tuer cette gamine maintenant tout changea. Elle avait lancé sa hache avec force, brisant net le crâne de l'autre fille. Puis elle s'était approché de la fille qu'elle venait de tuer, avait retiré sa hache du corps et l'avait nettoyée de toute trace de sang.

Chaff et toi (même le barman et les mentors qui n'avaient plus rien à faire hormis boire) étiez abasourdis. Cette gamine que tout le monde pensait perdue maniait sa hache avec une redoutable habileté. Elle venait de tuer une carrière de sang froid. Et se dirigeait d'un pas assuré vers la corne d'abondance où se trouvaient les deux derniers carrières, qui se regardaient en chiens de faïence.

Ils n'étaient plus que trois et cela semblait irréaliste. Le tribut du 1, celui du 2 et celle du 7. C'était couru d'avance pourtant. Celui du 2 était en meilleure forme que celui du 1, et beaucoup plus fort que celle du 7. Et le 2 gagnerait les jeux, comme bien souvent. Mais encore, tu avais sous-estimé la fille. Elle était intervenue dans le combat des deux carrières, qui n'avaient pas fait attention à elle. Jusqu'à ce qu'elle loge sa hache pile entre les deux omoplates du 2, le tuant net.

Partout au Capitole les gens s'affolaient. Comment cette fillette pleurnicharde avait-elle fait pour se retrouver face au tribut du 1, avec de meilleures chances de l'emporter ? Tu avais souri en regardant ça. Puis tu avais levé ton verre vers Chaff et avais ri.

« Je parie sur la gamine ! » Avais-tu avancé en vidant ton whisky d'un trait.

Et tu avais gagné, contre toute attente. La gamine avait tué le carrière du 1 après un long duel dont tu n'étais plus si sûr qu'elle s'en sorte. Mais elle avait gagné. Elle ne tenait plus debout mais elle était vivante. Et le Capitole se rendait alors compte de sa redoutable intelligence. Elle avait trompé tout le monde, faisant croire qu'elle était faible pour qu'on se désintéresse d'elle pour pouvoir frapper au moment opportun. Et sa stratégie avait payé, elle était vivante quand 23 autres étaient morts. Elle était Johanna Mason, vainqueur des 71èmes Hunger Games.

Les gens du Capitole la réclamaient avec force et vigueur. Tous voulaient la voir, lui parler, la féliciter. Mais aucun ne comprenait qu'elle ne voulait pas. Cela, seuls les autres vainqueurs peuvent le comprendre. Ce sentiment de honte à l'idée d'être en vie, la culpabilité du survivant. Elle avait tué trois personnes et n'en avait sauvé aucune. Comme beaucoup de vainqueurs, elle n'avait pensé qu'à sauver sa peau. Tous admiraient son sang froid mais toi, tu le savais mieux que tout le monde. Quand on lui a parlé de son camarade du 7, elle a eu, durant un bref instant, les larmes aux yeux. Il avait été tué par les carrières le deuxième jour.

Un jour, elle t'a parlé de lui, ce fameux camarade, qui n'avait que 15 ans. Elle ne le connaissait pas tant que ça. Il avait deux ans de moins qu'elle et n'était pas du même quartier. Elle avait appris son nom durant la Moisson. Ils avaient fait connaissance durant toute la période précédant les jeux. Et avaient couché ensemble le dernier soir.

« On savait qu'au moins un de nous ne s'en sortirai pas. » T'avait-elle dit, ce jour là. « Et on voulait se sentir aimés, au moins une dernière fois. »

Et tu avais compris. Parce que toi aussi, le dernier soir, tu t'étais senti plus seul que jamais, avec tes trois autres camarades, dans un immeuble rempli de 47 (44, tu avais un minimum confiance en tes camarades de district) potentiels assassins. Alors certes tu n'avais couché avec aucune de tes deux camarades, mais tu es sûr à présent que tu aurais pu. Même si tu avais une petite amie à l'époque. Parce que personne ne peut comprendre la terreur et la solitude d'un tribut la veille des jeux.

Elle avait 18 ans quand tu l'as rencontrée pour la première fois. C'était les 72èmes jeux, et elle était mentor de deux gamins qui n'avaient pas encore 15 ans. Toi, tu le savais, s'ils n'étaient pas rapides, ils se feraient tués dès le premier jour. Tout comme les tiens. Comme presque chaque année. Tu ne savais même pas ce qu'elle pourrait leur conseiller. Elle avait gagné par la ruse, elle ne pouvait pas leur conseiller de faire de même (du moins, ils ne pouvaient pas utiliser la même ruse). Alors elle allait sans doute faire comme lui faisait. Leur conseiller de rester en vie. Parce qu'au fond ils n'avaient rien à leur apprendre. Et quelle que soit la stratégie choisie, à la fin, dans l'arène, il n'y avait plus que soi et ses tripes et rien de ce que les mentors puissent dire n'aide vraiment.

C'était le premier jour des festivités. Le jour où les tributs étaient faits beaux avec leurs équipes de préparation. Toi, tu n'avais rien à faire, alors tu étais descendu au bar pour boire avec les autres mentors. Certains ne venaient pas, mais tu connaissais les habitués maintenant. Chaff, ton pote, le mentor du 11. Finnick, le mentor du 4, joli-cœur adoré de ces dames du Capitole (il se prostituait, tu le savais, comme toi aussi tu l'avais fait les premières années). Hermine, la mentor du 1 (prostituée elle aussi, elle avait gagné deux ans auparavant). Leeto, le mentor du 5 (il était déjà ivre). Elektra, la mentor du 3 (ivre aussi). Corry, le mentor du 10 (lui aussi se prostituait, mais tu voyais qu'il ne tiendrait plus très longtemps). Et Lana, la mentor du 8 (elle avait son petit fan club au Capitole).

Silver du 2 ne venait pas, il préférait conseiller ses tributs même pendant les préparations. Après tout, il n'avait que 20 ans, s'était porté volontaire lors de ses propres jeux trois ans plus tôt, et tu étais sûr qu'il serait prêt à retourner dans l'arène. Carl du 6 était sans aucun doute en quête de morphine. Et August du 9 restait dans sa chambre.

Tu t'étais assis près de Chaff et avait commandé un whisky, comme d'habitude. Puis tu l'avais siroté, tout en écoutant les autres mentors parier sur leurs tributs. Puis elle était arrivée et toutes les conversations s'étaient tues. Elle s'était approchée du bar et avait commandé un double gin et l'avait bu d'un trait. Hermine s'était approchée entre temps. Venimeuse, elle avait félicité la dernière des vainqueurs. Elle lui en voulait encore d'avoir tué son favori l'année précédente.

« Merci. » Lui avait répondu la gamine (même si tu savais que quand on gagnait, on n'était plus vraiment un gamin). « Comme quoi, l'intelligence paye toujours. » Avait-elle ajouté en souriant.

Mais son regard était vide, tu le voyais. Comme si elle avait tout perdu. La victoire a toujours un prix. Elle avait gagné en rusant, elle en avait payé le prix. Le Capitole n'aime pas être berné. Il le voyait à présent, elle était comme lui. Elle n'avait plus rien à perdre.

« Tu seras moins maline quand tu vendras ton corps à tous ces pourris du Capitole. » Hermine l'avait susurré à l'oreille de la gamine, mais tu étais assez proche pour l'entendre. Une lueur meurtrière était apparue dans ses yeux, et elle était prête à se jeter sur Hermine. Dans une pièce pleine de vainqueurs à l'affut. Finnick, Lana et toi vous êtes de suite interposés. Les deux autres retenaient Hermine qui les griffait pour sauter à la gorge de la gamine. Et toi, tu avais enserré la gamine de tes bras et l'éloignait du bar. Légère comme elle était, ça n'était pas difficile. Mais cela t'intriguait. Elle avait gagné un an auparavant et semblait autant, voire plus, légère qu'à la fin de ses jeux. Vous étiez près de la porte quand elle explosa.

« Ils n'ont rien contre moi ! Ils ne peuvent pas me faire chanter ! Je suis le capitaine de mon âme ! »

Tu avais refermé les portes de l'ascenseur sur vous avant de la relâcher. Puis tu t'étais adossé contre le mur pendant qu'elle dardait sur toi son regard meurtrier. Mais elle ne te faisait pas peur. Toi aussi tu avais tué des carrières dans l'arène. Alors tu avais attendu que l'ascenseur s'arrête et t'étais dirigé vers son appartement. Tu savais qu'elle te suivait. Puis tu étais entré dans son salon, t'étais dirigé vers le bar, et avait débouché la plus grosse bouteille d'eau-de-vie pour en servir deux verres, et lui en avais tendu un. Elle l'avait pris, méfiante et l'avait porté à ses lèvres, le sirotant, te regardant toujours.

« Tu crois réellement être maitre de ton destin, chérie ? » Tu avais demandé. Elle te regarda, surprise. Elle ne pensait pas que tu connaissais ce vieux poème. Invictus.

« Je ne ploierai pas. » Son ton était ferme et résolu, son corps tendu et les bras croisés.

« Bien sûr que non tu ne ploieras pas, chérie. Puisque tu n'as plus rien à perdre que ta vie. Et tu ne vas pas céder maintenant. » Tu te rapprochais d'elle, menaçant sans savoir pourquoi tu faisais cela. Sans doute pour qu'elle connaisse le même désespoir que toi. Sans doute pour la conforter dans sa décision, toi qui a cédé. « Pas maintenant qu'ils sont tous morts, n'est-ce pas ? Pas maintenant que tu es enfin libre de coucher avec qui tu veux ! »

Tu étais maintenant si proche d'elle que tu sentais sa chaleur irradier à travers ses vêtements. Si proche que tu pouvais détailler chaque partie de son visage. Ses yeux flamboyants, les joues rougies, ses lèvres carmin, son regard incandescent. Et sans raison (et aussi pour toutes ces raisons précédentes), tu emprisonnas son visage dans tes mains et t'emparas de ses lèvres.

C'était un baiser violent, plein de colère et de haine. Et teinté de ce désir qu'ont tous les vainqueurs à se sentir vivants. Alors que tu rompais le baiser, vous vous jaugiez du regard et cette fois, c'était elle qui reprenait tes lèvres, arrachait ta chemise et te menait vers sa chambre.

Plus tard cet après midi, tu la regardais dormir, de ce sommeil agité que tu avais aussi. Les autres ne devaient rien savoir de ce qu'il venait de se passer. Cela n'aurait fait que donner au Capitole un nouveau moyen de pression. Alors tu te levas doucement, cherchas un papier sur lequel écrire, expliquer ta fuite, et tu récupéras tes vêtements. Tu ris un peu en voyant l'état de ta chemise et pensas à ce qu'Effie dirait. A vrai dire, tu t'en fichais de ce que dirait Effie, mais tu aimais bien la faire rager. Et tu regagnas ton étage.

Le soir même, pendant le repas fêtant le début des jeux, alors que tous les tributs étaient dans leurs plus belles tenues, tu captas son regard. Et elle te sourit. Elle aussi a compris que personne ne devait savoir. C'était votre secret. Votre secret inavouable. Tu couchais tous les soirs avec une gamine de 20 ans ta cadette. Mais Johanna Mason n'était pas qu'une simple gamine. Elle était celle qui te faisait croire pour la première fois que le Capitole pouvait être renversé. Elle était celle qui te faisait croire pour la première fois en un avenir heureux.

Il suffisait juste de trouver l'étincelle qui rallierait tous les districts.


End file.
